


The Cure for Nightmares

by artikgato



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro has bad nightmares during thunderstorms, and Philip tries to help him. 100% smut, very little plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Nightmares

Philip flinched, startled, as a deafening crash of thunder suddenly cut through his trance-like concentration. He stopped writing, mid-sentence, information filtering into his mind as he called for it, not blocking any of the bits of fact he had been stringing together for his research, but rather twining through them to come to the forefront of his consciousness. It was nearly 1 am, and without him being aware of it, a severe thunderstorm had settled over the neighborhood. One particularly jarring thought was enough to make all of the facts he had been threading together retreat to the recesses of his mind, to wait for another time - Shotaro has terrible nightmares during thunderstorms.

It had only been a few months since his abrupt return to the real world, and although his partner had gotten better about it as of late, Philip knew he still had trouble sleeping without him nearby. Normally he saved his research for daylight hours and would spend the night sleeping or reading beside Shotaro, but tonight was different. They were working on a very important case, and the information Philip had been researching would undoubtedly be useful in cracking the case tomorrow. So, Shotaro had told him that it was okay for him to research over night. "It'll be fine, Philip. Geez. I can sleep without you here for _one_ night. And besides, I've been getting better lately!"

It had been too easy to slip back into that familiar trance, letting the flow of information dicate his movements and actions. The worry that Shotaro might be having nightmares was barely even a thought in the back of his head. But now he couldn't have slipped back into that trance even if he had wanted to. He capped the dry erase marker and started for the stairs leading to the garage door without even a moment's hesitation.

The first week had been rough, before they'd figured everything out. Shotaro had spent the first couple of days terrified of letting Philip out of his sight, though of course it had taken quite a lot of persuasion to get the so-called "hard boiled" detective to admit that. But it wasn't like he hadn't had good reasons - he was afraid of Philip disappearing again, an understandable fear. Even Akiko and Terui had been a little afraid of it happening - he'd seen it on their faces, the relief when he greeted them as they walked through the agency's door each morning. Shotaro had insisted that he would eventually be fine, that he just had to get used to the way things were again, and soon enough he'd be back to normal. And after a while he did stop getting so nervous when Philip wasn't nearby. But even though his demeanor got better, the dark bags under his eyes got worse and worse. He wasn't sleeping, or if he was it wasn't much. It wasn't any effort to pry the reason out of him, either, because Philip more or less knew what was happening. After Oya-san had died, long ago on their Begin's Night, Shotaro had spent months having the same, awful, recurring nightmare about it. Philip knew that Shotaro had been the same way shortly after his own "death", if that was the term for it. He knew his partner well, he could see the signs, but...why would Shotaro be having nightmares _now_ , now that Philip was _back_?

" _It's because when I fall asleep, I dream that you coming back was all just a dream, and that the reality is that you are still gone, and I just..._ "

Spurred on by these thoughts, Philip all but rushed across the agency, stopping hesitantly just outside the door to Shotaro's room. Perhaps Shotaro was actually okay, just as he'd said? After all, he hadn't had any nightmares in at least three months. He didn't want to disturb him if he _was_ asleep, but-

No, he heard a sob. A heart-wrenching sob of despair, and before he even had a plan in mind he was reaching for the knob and opening the door. There was a street light right beside the single window in the room, which Philip normally found annoying, but tonight he was actually lucky it was there. The rain that was now coming down in noisy sheets turned the normally somewhat dark room to pitch black. There was only a small area illuminated by the storm-dimmed streetlight - roughly half of the bed, where Shotaro was curled up into a tight ball. He was asleep, for certain, but pale, and trembling, and his face was a mask of despair.

"Shotaro," Philip blurted out, rushing over to his partner. Taking his shoulder, he shook it gently, calling his name again. Shotaro's eyes blinked open slowly, widening when he focused them on Philip. And then something unexpected happened - his eyes welled with tears. Philip felt himself go pale at the sight - his partner was no hard-boiled egg, but he still rarely cried. He felt a cold hand grip one of his upper arms, Shotaro swallowing evidently against a lump of emotion in his throat. But he...wasn't saying anything.

"Sho-" he started, again, but the other man abruptly pulled Philip down against him, and reached a hand up to gently grab him by the chin and-

And then they were kissing.

Philip went completely still for a moment, shocked. Shotaro was kissing him. Passionately, desperately, longingly... did he think this was a dream, that in reality Philip had never come back? Had he been holding all of this back for the past few months? For the past few _years_?! How had Philip _missed_ that? And Shotaro...Shotaro was...truly an idiot. But Philip was an idiot, too. He'd been holding onto his own feelings, after all, convinced that they would only ruin their perfect partnership. Convinced that there was no way Shotaro could possibly feel the same way. They had been dancing around eachother for so long...they were _both_ idiots.

Shotaro pulled back with a sad sound that was part a sigh and part a sob, and Philip realized that he hadn't actually moved a muscle. He met Shotaro's eyes and, seeing only sadness there, he knew that if he didn't act he would definitely regret it. So he found himself surging forward and locking their lips together again, this time pouring out all of his feelings into the kiss. All of the pent up curiosity, the love he'd shut away, the lust that he'd had to push away on more than one occasion...and all of the regret that he'd felt, standing there side by side with his partner, feeling his life slipping away as the data that made up his body dissipated...

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever, and yet infinitely not long enough, the two of them making desperate, longing noises, Shotaro holding him tight. And then it was just them, staring at eachother in shock, Philip sprawled haphazardly over Shotaro, both of them panting for breath, their hearts beating the exact same frenzied beat, too much heat in both of their faces, skin hot against the cold of the storm. A long silence stretched out between them. Philip tried to collect his thoughts, but before he could Shotaro was kissing him again. This time instead of desperate longing there was...heat. And _hunger_. Philip could only gasp when Shotaro cut the kiss off abruptly and instead leaned a little further up into him, gently biting at the side of his neck instead, drawing out a startled groan from Philip. His eyes slid closed of seemingly their own accord, and suddenly he was being flipped, gasping when he suddenly found himself being firmly pinned to the mattress. Shotaro took a moment to grin down at him before moving down to drag his tongue slowly up the side of Philip's neck. His hands found Philip's waist momentarily, and Philip choked, breathlessly, when Shotaro ground his hips down against his. For a moment he was too distracted by the delicious sensory overload, but he quickly came to his senses, gasping out a quick, frenzied "Wait!". Shotaro pulled back to look at him, startled.

"You aren't asleep right now, Shotaro," Philip panted, surprised at his own lack of breath. Shotaro's eyes narrowed in confusion. "This isn't a dream! You're awake. Think! I came back months ago, remember? There was a storm tonight and you were having bad dreams, so I..." he trailed off as Shotaro's eyes slowly widened in comprehension. Shotaro looked up and around the room, and then back down at Philip with a quickly spreading scarlet blush on his cheeks and a look of horrified embarassment on his face. But before Shotaro could retreat, Philip grabbed him firmly by the arm. "I don't...mind where this was heading, you know," he admitted. Shotaro stared for a second, and then heaved a sigh.

"We've had this discussion before," Shotaro replied, lowering his gaze and refusing to meet Philip's.

"I know. I remember," Philip replied. It was only a couple of years ago but it may as well have been a lifetime away for the two of them. Shortly after Begin's Night, Philip had delved into every research topic he found with insane amounts of vigor. He'd very quickly run into the problem of love, and romance, and sex, and he'd gone to Shotaro to ask him for help in his research. Shotaro had refused, much to Philip's annoyance at the time. " _Some of the things you research are just going to have to be uncompleted_ ," Shotaro had said then, " _This is one. Listen, I'm not saying that one day you won't be able to finish this research, but love and romance? They're things you have to wait for. Just going out looking for them won't do any good, and you can't force them. And you shouldn't research sex just for the sake of sex - you need love for that too. Okay? One day you'll be able to finish this research, with someone special. But not right now_."

"Listen, Shotaro," Philip continued, prompting his partner to meet his eyes again. "I love you. I want to be with you. This has _nothing_ to do with research."

Shotaro was silent for a long, long moment before he let out a sigh, his head sinking down to rest against Philip's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered, and Philip grinned. "I was so busy worrying about how my feelings might affect you that I didn't even stop to consider that you might feel the same way."

"Same here," Philip agreed, patting him affectionately on the head. Shotaro raised his head again.

"When you came back, the first thing I wanted to do was just confess, right there. But I couldn't, it wasn't the right time...there never really was a right time."

"Now isn't the time for regrets, Shotaro," Philip replied. Shotaro nodded, slowly, a determined look appearing on his face.

"I love you, Philip," he finally confessed. Leaning down, he pressed a sweet, tender kiss to Philip's lips, which was gladly reciprocated. Philip's arms twined around his shoulders, pressing the two of them flush against eachother. Shotaro groaned into the kiss, blushing fiercely at the rather abrupt reminder from the lower half of his body of where exactly things had been headed before Philip stopped him.

"Uh...umm..." Shotaro stammered. Philip laughed, and Shotaro glared at him, face still bright red. "Earlier," he finally managed to choke out. "You said you didn't mind...did you mean that?"

Philip grinned. "Yes," he answered. "It felt good. And...I wouldn't mind continuing." He moved one of his hands to gently run down the length of his partner's spine, and the effect it had on Shotaro was obvious from the way he started, breath hitching.

"A-are you sure?" Shotaro asked, and Philip took the opportunity to smirk at him, gently tracing circles on his lower back.

"I'm sure," he replied. "I've been sure for a long time." With that he leaned up, brushing his lips teasingly against Shotaro's. Shotaro pressed him back down into the mattress with a kiss that made the tracing motion falter. Philip felt a hand close around a fistful of Shotaro's shirt, almost out of its own accord. Deciding to use that to his advantage, he pulled Shotaro's shirt as far up his torso as their positions would allow. Shotaro responded by sliding a hand under the uneven hem of Philip's striped shirt to graze across his abs. Shotaro tried to pull back from the kiss but Philip caught his bottom lip gently between his teeth, sucking and licking at it as he ran his hands up and down his spine again. Shotaro's hips twitched down against his, prompting a moan from both parties. When Philip finally released his lip Shotaro was panting hard, but he wasted no time in moving to kiss down the side of Philip's neck, biting gently at an exposed collarbone. Philip made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed for a second, and he took the opportunity to run a hand through Shotaro's already messy hair, toying with the fine hairs at the base of his neck. Shotaro groaned, a needy, longing sound, and pulled away. Sitting up just a little he pushed Philip's shirt up to bunch around his neck. With him kneeling between his legs now, Philip could feel just how hard Shotaro was, a fact that only turned him on more than he already was. He noticed Shotaro starting to reach forward with one hand and hesitate. That wouldn't do at all, not right now when all he could feel was _need_.

"Touch me," he gasped, and he thought he could almost _hear_ Shotaro's heart skip a beat. If the look he was giving Philip was any indication, he may actually _have_ been able to.

"Aibou..." Shotaro groaned, and soon enough there were hands on him. One traced up along the contours of his chest to circle a nipple, drawing a shuddering gasp from Philip's throat. He was almost too preoccupied to notice the other hand, which was working to undo the button on his pants. Philip tried to keep himself still, but it was proving to be difficult with the rocking motion that Shotaro was making with his hips. Between the way his hips were moving in response and the way Shotaro's hand was shaking, it was clear that he wasn't making even a little bit of progress. Swearing unintelligibly under his breath, Shotaro's other hand retreated to Philip's waistband as well, but even with both hands he still had a little trouble getting Philip's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. But then Shotaro's hands were pushing away underwear and suddenly on his hardness, and for a second Philip swore he forgot how to breathe. One hand stroked him, the other was unsuccessfully trying to push his pants further off, and Shotaro rocked his hips against him again, and all Philip could think through the sudden daze was "too much clothing". Apparently Shotaro got the memo as well, and with a regretful sigh he let go of Philip and pushed himself backwards into a sitting position.

"I'll...be...right back..." he panted, standing up off of the bed with great difficulty and leaving Philip there, dazed and breathless for a moment. Regaining his ability to think, and to _breathe_ , Philip sat up and wasted no time in shucking off his clothing, which Shotaro had already generously started removing for him. He even somehow managed to remember to detach the clips from his hair and pull off his necklace before Shotaro returned. The other man paused in the doorway, eyes going wide for a second before he grinned and leaned against the door frame.

"Enjoying the view?" Philip asked, making no motions to hide any part of his now naked body from his soon-to-be-lover. He noted the bottle of hand lotion Shotaro was carrying, impressed that Shotaro had been able to think clearly enough to be able to just... _stop_ to go and get it. Shotaro smirked and made purposefully exaggerated motions of looking him up and down, before focusing on his eyes. Despite himself, Philip felt a blush spreading across his face. Shotaro had seen him naked before, but he'd never looked at him like _this_...

"Enjoying being _viewed_?" Shotaro asked, finally pushing away from the door frame and crossing the room in only a few steps. When he reached the bed he tossed the lotion down beside Philip, pulling his shirt over his head in one easy motion and reaching for his pants next. He'd been sleeping commando, Philip noted. He wondered for a moment just how often that happened, but soon his attention was diverted to a now naked Shotaro, who was leaning over him for a kiss, and gently pushing him back down against the mattress. Philip happily obliged, spreading his now bare legs to let him settle between them again. The kiss was heated, but brief, Shotaro moving to press butterfly kisses across his neck and chest, moving quickly down past his waist. He paused to nip at one of Philip's hip bones, shifting his body back a little and slipping a hand down between them, the other remaining on the opposite hip. Philip felt fingers slick undoubtedly with lotion press against his anus and Shotaro lifted his gaze to look Philip in the eyes, wordlessly asking for permission.

"Please," Philip groaned. Shotaro returned his attentions back to Philip's hip bone, grazing with teeth and tongue alike, as he slowly pushed one slick finger inside of him. It shouldn't have felt any different from one of the many times Philip had done this to himself, but for some reason the thrill of knowing that it was _Shotaro_ doing this made his body lurch with anticipation. He thrust his finger in and out a few times, meeting no resistance from Philip, and then carefully began pushing a second finger inside, again lifting his face to watch Philip's reaction. It stung, a little, but Shotaro was very slow and careful, letting Philip adjust for a few moments, and then slowly starting to move his fingers in and out. Philip took long, deliberate breaths, focusing on keeping himself relaxed, and soon enough he adjusted to the rhythm that Shotaro had set. It started to feel good. And then Shotaro curled his fingers upward, and Philip cried out at the sudden shock of pleasure as he prodded almost directly at his prostate.

"Oh god," he breathed, hands gripping the blanket under him. Shotaro repeated the motion with an amused chuckle, and Philip had to squeeze his eyes shut, breathing going erratic. Shotaro pushed in a third finger nigh effortlessly, using two to gently stretch him a little further, while the other rubbed deliberately against the the little bundle of nerves inside him. Philip found himself writhing against Shotaro's touch, gasping incoherently, pleasure threatening to overtake him at an alarmingly rapid rate... and then Shotaro pulled back, sitting up and away from him, leaving him panting and trembling.

"More," Philip groaned, eyes blinking open in delirious confusion. Shotaro grinned over at him, shaking with need as he spread a generous amount of lotion on his erection. He said nothing, swallowing against evident nervousness. He grabbed Philip's thighs, pushing his legs open a little wider, one hand staying where it was and the other lowering to steady his member as he pressed the throbbing head against Philip's entrance, but not pushing it inside yet.

"Ready?" he asked, breathlessly, meeting Philip's eyes with his own. Philip simply nodded, and Shotaro slowly, carefully, began to push himself inside. Philip grit his teeth, determined not to show his discomfort as something bigger and longer than Shotaro's fingers pushed inside of him. It hurt, but the pain wasn't so bad, and paradoxically it felt good at the same time. It didn't take long for Shotaro to push in and seat himself completely inside of the quivering Philip.

"Ngh, s-so tight," Shotaro practically moaned. "Are...are you sure this is okay?"

"Go slowly...just _move_..." Philip begged. Right now he just needed _friction_...

Nodding, Shotaro did as he was told, gripping Philip's hips tightly and slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, a little at a time. The more he thrust the easier it got to move inside Philip, muscles slowly relaxing and adjusting to the motions. Shotaro was making needy little sounds of pleasure with every short thrust, and Philip could tell he was holding himself back with quite a bit of effort. Pain slowly gave way to pleasure and Philip started moving his hips in time with Shotaro's thrusts, an unspoken signal that Shotaro didn't have to hold himself back quite as much. Shotaro started pulling a little further out, thrusting a little harder each time, groaning as they settled into a pace that quickly grew frenzied. Philip quickly grew to like the feeling of Shotaro's cock moving inside of him, stirring up his insides, rubbing hard against his prostate, pounding deep into him; the heat, the friction, the desperate sounds they were making, the way Shotaro was panting his name...

He wasn't sure how long it went on for, but he was sure it ended quite abruptly. There was suddenly a hand wrapping around his neglected hardness, and Shotaro was stroking it roughly in time with his suddenly erratic thrusts, member pounding hard into him. Philip felt his toes curl as Shotaro stroked him, felt Shotaro thrust in deep and stay there, wet heat spilling out deep inside him. Philip arched his back, coming hard in Shotaro's hand and crying out in ecstasy the sound muffled by Shotaro's mouth as they shared a passionate, if sloppy, kiss until they were both breathless. It took far too long for Philip's breathing to get back to something resembling normal, or for his head to clear from the intense pleasure. Shotaro seemed to recover faster, lifting himself carefully off of Philip and flopping down beside him with great effort. Shotaro managed to somehow get them both under the blankets, Philip curled up on his side and Shotaro curled around him, pressing loving kisses into the back of his neck and shoulderblades.

The morning was cold, and neither of them actually woke up until Akiko came pounding on the door, demanding to know why they weren't "rising and shining". Even though Philip hadn't had time to finish his research they were still able to crack the case, and all was well. And Philip spent the whole day far too amused at the way he could make Shotaro blush with just a look or an innocent-seeming touch. Of course there was _nothing_ innocent about them, which made it all the more amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way of challenging myself to stop using superlatives (ie "the detective" "the brunette" "the bookworm", etc.) in my writing. It kind of got out of hand.


End file.
